Tower of Smooth Groove
What is Tower of Smooth Groove? Tower of Smooth Groove, or ToSG for short, is a hard tower in Ring 1, made by the tasty Apple_FlavoredWater, and the less tasty gghrill, and J_e1w2ishgambino. The tower has an interesting variety and gameplay, and is just E P I C. Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: This is a pretty straightforward floor. Just do some jumps, wraps, and so on and get to Floor 2. * Floor 2: This floor has some weird progression, and can be oddly tricky to those who aren't good at the game. There are a few tricky jumps, but they aren't the worst thing in the world. Just do your best to pass on to Floor 3. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: It gets a bit trickier, and has a lot more wraps. Just be careful when doing wraps. The outside section consists of 4 buttons. Be careful, you can easily fall if you aren't careful. Otherwise, you're onto floor 4! * Floor 4: This floor starts off with 2 spinning objects, where you can easily fall. Then, you gotta jump to a ladder on Floor 3. Otherwise, this floor is just full of jumps where you need to be careful. Last thing you have to worry about is the ice maze. You can't die here, but you gotta be careful when entering in and going out of it. You're onto floor 5! * Floor 5: Consider this to be the killbrick floor. Most jumps have a kill brick on them somewhere. Heal up when you can, but it's a breeze. The outside section can arguably be the easiest bit. All it is is 2x2 jumps and then a few jumps on the side of the tower. Onto floor 6! * Floor 6: This floor is split into 2, and can be pretty easy or pretty hard depending on how you do. The main concern are a few tricky jumps and a timed section. To Floor 7! * Floor 7: This is a pretty tricky floor. Many of the jumps are hard to execute if you don't know what you're doing. Some hard wraps, hard jumps. Just take your time and you should be perfectly ok. Time for Floor 8! * Floor 8: This is definitely a harder floor than you'd expect. If you aren't careful, you can easily fall. Falling platforms, hard wraps, and one stud jumps. There isn't much else to this floor. Onwards to floor 9! Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: Floor 9 and 10 open up the frame. However, this means it can more forgiving on jumps. Be careful on ball topped jumps and conveyors on this floor, they can easily catch you off guard when you jump off or onto them. You're on floor 10 now! * Floor 10: A few unique things here. Loose cylinders and balls, truss climbing, and lodging yourself in 1 stud spaces. However, this is definitely one of the easier floors. Just make sure you make all you're jumps and you slide down to the win pad. You win! Music * Floor 1 - 2: Internet Moms - CastleCarousel * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: * Floor 9: * Floor 10: Trivia * This is yet another tower made by Apple... that's all the trivia for today folks! Gallery STOP... SERIOUSLY... I'M NOT GIVING SPOILERS.